And the world keeps spinning
by GeorgieDanosaur
Summary: When Phil Lester meets Liam Payne, his world is turned upside down (In a good way), but then things happen, and Phil doesn't know what to do! I don't think Phiam has been done yet, but the story also has Payzer, and Phan (Because how does one possibly write a story with Phil and Dan as the main characters that doesn't involve phan?) ON HIATUS FOR THE MOMENT 3
1. Chapter 1

_***DISCLAIMER NOTICE***_

_**Although I wish I did, I do not own Dan Howell, Phil Lester, or any of One Direction. (Still working on it though) Also, I do not in any way, shape or form believe that Phil or Liam are gay, I am big fans of both, but my friend said I should write one with them being gay, sooooo I did! Please review, I welcome criticism (as long as it's constructive!) Enjoy :)**_

* * *

'Arwh Niall's left out!' Phil exclaims as One Direction's Niall Horan laughed awkwardly. Phil Lester has been a fan of One Direction for a while, and so has his best friend Dan Howell. But what Dan doesn't know is how much of a fan is Phil really? Dan has been in Phil's room many a time, but has he ever looked in the box at the end of Phil's bed? Of course not, it's locked, but inside holds a secret. Harry, Zayn, Louis and Liam are all hunched over a table drawing each other, with their butts sticking out, and Dan is just stood their thinking 'Jesus christ, this looks really wrong', but what is Phil thinking? Thoughts rush through his head. He is thinking that he never wants to wash his hands after touching Liam's 'Hedgehog hair'. He is thinking about how unfair it was that they all left Niall out. But most of all he is thinking about how much he wants to tell his best friend his secret. In case you hadn't guessed, Phil is gay. Closet gay I must add. The secret in his secret box...a One Direction shrine, with hearts and poems and pictures and every single piece of One Direction merchandise. That means T-shirts, cd's, dvd concerts and everything. When he was told he would meet the boys backstage at the Radio One teen awards he screamed (on the inside) at the chance of meeting the 5 boys that he had loved since X factor 2010. Well all except Liam, who he had been a massive fan of since his audition in 2008.

*Phil's POV*  
There are millions of girls out there for me, and I decide to be gay. Not only am I gay, but I am in love with a guy that is in the biggest boy band in the world, and once we leave this room, he will forget about me. Liam James Payne. The name makes me tingle just thinking about it. A very subtle shiver creeps up my spine as I notice that, stood in front of me, was him. His butt facing me in the most obvious way. Oh wow! The worst part is I can't even tell my best friend...he would think I was weird. It paynes me (get it) to say 'stop' because that means he would have to turn around. But that also means I can look at his beautiful face. That perfect complexion. Those chocolatey brown eyes that make me want to melt. But he's straight and way too famous.

*Liam's POV*  
What? What what what is going on?! I mean, I know I split up with Danielle, but I shouldn't feel like this so quickly. Especially about this person, I mean, we only just met...and I'm straight! But his blue eyes, and his black hair. His hand on my head made me feel all tingly. This sounds weird... I need to make him laugh, so I'll draw myself but make it funny! Oh god, time to show them. Harry's is easy, what with him being the only one with curly hair. Zayn's is pretty good, it's got to be Niall. Nope its Louis, god It's obviously Louis, he's the only one who wears stripes, I'm so dumb! Oh god, time to show mine. He laughed, that's a good sign. 'He may have drawn himself' So he's a sarcastic one? I like it. What?! I've never felt like this about a guy, I've always been straight, but there is something about his giggle that drives me wild. I can't. I need to get his number, but hopefully he will just think of it as friends, I mean, I dont want this getting out. I don't even know what this means yet, maybe im just bi-curious. Ok, so when the camera guy stops filming, i'll ask. 'That's a wrap!' the camera guy yells, even though we are in a tiny room.  
'Hey Phil, can I talk to you?' The name rolls off my tongue, sweet as honey. Everyone else leaves, so it's just me and him in this room. Damn, this is awkward.  
'Hey Phil, I really hope we can keep in touch, you seem like you would be a really good mate, would it be at all possible if i got your number and we could hang out some time?'

*Phil's POV* Oh. My. God. Liam James Payne just asked me for my number. What do I do? Oh Phil, give it to him you dumbass! 'Uhm yeah, that would be perfection!' Oh god. Invisible facepalm. What did I just say?! Luckily he laughs.  
'Haha, so your a Friends fan? Just guessing because that's what Chandler says to Jill Goodacre in the ATM vestibule in 'The One With The Blackout.'  
I laugh even though I have no idea what he's talking about.  
'Yeah, haha, so here it is.' I hand him the little piece of paper with my number and a little smiley face.  
'Thanks Phil, i'll text you some time.'  
Liam Payne wants to hang out. Liam Payne has my number. I hear a little ding on my phone, a text from an unknown number.

[Unknown number]-3:36pm Just making sure you weren't shitting with me, text back when you receive this ;) x ~Liam.

[Phil]-3:37pm Why would I kid? What kind of twat do you take me for? :P x ~Phil

[Liam3]-3:38pm Uh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that :S ~Liam

[Phil]-3:39pm I was kidding hedgehog, see you around sometime? x ~Phil

[Liam3]-3:41pm Yes definitely! My place, tomorrow at 1:30? Just me and you, none of the others yeah? I'll send you my address in a bit ;) x

[Phil]-3:42pm I'll be there, I'll alert the paparazzi yeah? Haha just joking :) x

[Liam3]-3:43pm See you there :) x

I'm going to Liam's house tomorrow. I smile like an idiot walking out of the studio and to the station to go home. Dan sees and takes the piss, but for once I don't care!

* * *

_**Not a very long chapter, but it's my first fic, and I'm really crap at writing. I did post this fic before, but it was removed, I don't know why! R&R please, and a new chapter will hopefully be posted soon! :)**_

_**~Georgie xox**_


	2. Chapter 2

_***DISCLAIMER NOTICE***_

_**Once again, I do not own anyone in this story (unfortunately)**_

_**R&R**_

* * *

*Dans POV*  
It's 2 O'clock. Phil usually gets me up by now. Not that I'm complaining of course, he really annoys me when he gets me up. But I forgive him when I think about his baby blue eyes. Why do I love him? He's straight! I wish I could tell him how I feel but I can't because it would ruin our friendship. But oh well, I'll just go on pretending like I have for the past few years. Anyway, I guess i'll get up and make us both some late lunch.  
'Phiiiiiiiiil!' I shout. No response. I shout again. No reply again. I go into his room, which is empty. The bed has been made, but there is a sock on it. The horror! There are checked shirts all over the floor, Phils room is such a tip! I decide to text him.

[Dan]-2:04pm Where you be at? x

[Phil]-2:06pm I be at the house of Liam Payne. Forgot to to tell you, sorry Dan. Oh...and try not to burn the house down while I'm out yeah? :P x

[Dan]-2:07pm I'll try not to! i'm gonna be so bored today now! Feeling like a chef today, be back by 7 and I'll make tea? x

[Phil]-2:09pm When you say you feel like a chef, you DO mean YOu feel like a chef? Not you feel like eating a chef? x

[Dan]-2:11pm Yeah haha :P x

[Phil]-2:13pm Then tea sounds great! Delia Freaking Smith pancakes for dessert? ;) x

[Dan]-2:14pm You betcha! Seeya at 7 ;) x

What am I supposed to do for 5 hours? I know, I'll watch Phil's video's, they always make me laugh! 'Hey guys, so hope you all enjoyed valentines day! No I didn't have a date either...' Oh Phil, I would be your date...

I watch his video's for about an hour, then watch Charlieissocoollike. He alwayss makes me laugh to. I kind of like him too, and I know he's gay but he's with Alex, it will never happen with him either. I watch him for about an hour and a half and then shut my laptop down. I decide to surprise Phil by tidying his room. I spend about 10 minutes tidying his room, and the last thing I put away was the sock. I pick it up and 2 keys fall out. A diary key and a padlock key. What could the padlock key be for? The box. Should I? He would hate me, and I couldn't live if he hated would he know?  
Yeah, i'll have a look! It can't be anything to weird. I slip the key into the hole and twist. I pull the lid up and gasp. What the fuck? Millions of One Direction posters, t-shirts and even jewellery! This is kind of weird! I see a One Direction diary there. I remember the key on the floor. I open the little diary padlock, scared of what I might read. I open the book and its all fine, it's just stuff about our video's, like phil is not on fire and the super amazing project. I sit for about 5 minutes reading what he wrote. They are quite fu-what the fuck?!  
'I met One Direction yesterday. I finally got to meet the guy that has been in my dreams since 2008. Liam James Payne. They did my drawing game where they were all leant over a table, amd Liams was right there in front of my face. It was difficult to stop myself from getting hard, but I managed it. Then he asked me for my number and we planned to hang out, so I am going to his at 1:30 today. I know we are never gonna be together in that way which upsets me but it's better than nothing I suppose. The worst part is that I cant even tell Dan that I'm gay because I have no idea how he will react! ANyway I need to get dressed now. Check in later! :)  
So he IS gay? That gives me some hope! I need to text him. I need to tell him how I feel.

[Dan]-5:21pm Please dont hate me but I found your diary. Why didn't you tell me you were gay? The truth is, I'm gay too, and I love you Phil. Come home now, please? I need to talk. xx

Now, I wait...

* * *

_**2 Updates in one day! My procrastinatey attitude is not showing today! (That didn't make sense did it?) **_

_**Anyway, R&R please :)**_

_**~Georgie xox**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_One again (unfortunately) I do NOT own anyone in this story, R&R please :)_**

**_P.S Thanks for the reviews people! It feels so good getting reviews! People are telling me to try third person, and try pacing it slower, so this is what I have done with a little help from my best friend. She has written a TobuscusxOC story called 'Gratitude', and I highly recommend you check it out, as she is such a good writer! (Her FF name is 'Gurrbill' By the way)_**

* * *

*Third person POV*

Phil leaves his apartment, feeling the cool London air caress his face. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and finds the text that he received from Liam with his address, and punched it into the sat nav built into his Iphone 4. The walk is estimated at a twenty minutes, but Phil being Phil, he has never been past the Starbucks at the end of the road, so finding his way around London is like finding his way around Jupiter.

Fifty minutes later he arrives at Liam's house. Dead on time as well. Some kind of miracle, He thinks to himself. He knocks on the door, and is greeted by a very cheerful looking Liam. An instant smile flashed across Phil's face as he sees how cheerful the one he loves is feeling. He is invited inside, and Liam takes his coat.  
'Make yourself at home!' Liam gestures towards the living room.  
The older boy goes and plops himself on the sofa and does just as the short haired boy had told him to. Liam shuffles awkwardly to the kitchen. Despite it being his own house, he felt awkward. He didn't really know why.  
'Tea or coffee?' The younger boy shouts.  
'Coffee, milk 3 sugars please!' He hears from the living room. As Liam bustles around in the kitchen, grabbing cups and getting out the coffee and kicking up a fuss as he can't find the special guest cups, Phil wanders around the living room. The TV in the corner shows that the last thing being watched was Masterchef. the TV is 22 inch, the same size as Dan and Phil's own, but the rest of the living room is FAR from bog standard. The living room itself to start with was about the size of Dan and Phil's bedrooms put side by side. The sofa could easily seat at least 8 people, and in the corner was a very stylish looking oak chaise lounge. Next to the sofa was a matching chair with a matching footrest. In between all of this was a large glass coffee table. Against the wall was a large bookshelf, including the Harry Potter, Hunger Games and Lord of the Rings series, among others. Phil notices Ben Elton-Meltdown on the bookshelf, and he chuckles t himself as he remembers Louis reading it in one of the X Factor video diaries, shouting 'NO! Jimmy protested'. On the other end of the living room there was a large shelf containing an extensive DVD collection. Phil notices that Liam also owns Harry Potter, The Hunger Games and Lord of the Rings on DVD, along with many Disney Films. Liam's favorite film is Toy Story, so that is obviously there.

Liam enters the living room with a tray. The tray had 2 cups of coffee, some biscuits and a tin of Quality Streets. Phil takes his coffee, and one of The Big Purple Ones from the Quality Street tin and walks over to the chaise lounge. He removes his trainers and sits on it. He takes a sip from his coffee and places it on a coaster on the coffee table.  
'It's good coffee, better than Dan's. He always puts way too much coffee and not nearly enough sugar!' Phil uses that as an attempt break the awkward silence.  
'Well being 'Daddy Direction' so say, the boys always come here and expect food and drink, since me and Niall are the only ones who can cook. At the moment though, Niall is back home in Mullingar, so the boys expect me to cook. One of the down sides to living just round the corner.' Liam waffles on and on, moaning about how the boys expect everything from him but Phil isn't even paying attention to him. All he can do is stare into Liam's perfect chocolatey brown eyes. They weren't the same as Dans, Phil thought, Dans were beautiful, and they had the same kind of physical attraction, but for whatever reason Phil just preferred Liams. The younger boys eyes clash with Phil's own, and time just stops. Phil notices Liam blushes and looks away. Phil opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by a pair of soft lips brushing against his own. He didn't even notice that Liam had gotten closer! Phil just sits in shock, until realization kicks in. As soon as the situation settled in Phil began to kiss back. Their lips moved in a perfect harmony, and the youtuber finds his hands snaking around the other boys waist. Liam is the first to pull away, needing to breathe.  
'Wh-wh-what?' The black-haired boys voice cracks as he attempts to string together a sentence.  
'Smooth Phil' He thinks to himself, mentally slapping himself. He makes another attempt to get a sentence out, and this time just about manages it.  
'Payzer? Wh-what happened to Payzer? And-' He is cut off by Liam's hand covering his mouth.  
'You're so cute when you're confused. Just shush for a minute though yeah? Okay, so me and Danielle aren't together any more. Not for a bad reason, we just felt that it wasn't really working out. Then me and you met yesterday, and I don't know why but I felt this instant attraction to you, so I wanted to investigate it further, that's why I invited you today. I thought I was straight, and I was confused about my feelings for you, and then when I was talking we made eye contact and I realized that you have the most beautiful blue eyes, and your lips were so perfectly pink, and they looked so soft that I just couldn't resist. I'm sorry' A worried look flashed across the singers face, and he had somehow managed to move himself half way across the sofa, out of Phil's reach. Phil stands up.  
'Wh-where are you going?' Liam asked, tears forming in his eyes.  
'Uh, to kiss my boyfriend of course!' Phil let out a chuckle and makes his way over to Liam.  
'Wait, so I'm your boyfriend now?' He smiles.  
'Well, uh, I mean, If, uh, if you want?' Phil laughs awkwardly, and the younger boy stands up and kisses him clean on the lips, putting as much passion into it as he could. Liam feels a tongue run along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He grants it, and their tongues fight for dominance. They lay down on the sofa, Phil on top of Liam, and the taller boy begins to place kisses all down Liam's jawline and neck. He sits up.  
'What's up Phil?'  
'Nothing, I'm just, not ready for this just yet? Being boyfriends I love, and kissing, but it's too early to do anything more just yet' Phil sighs and Liam smiles at him.  
'I don't want to push you into anything. How about cuddling on the sofa and watching a movie? You pick!' Phil smiles widely and walks over to the film shelf. He picks out Toy Story.  
'Your favorite, Liam!'  
'How did you know? Uh-oh, directioner?' Liam teases, and Phil blushes. A phone is heard from the coffee table. Liam picks it up, thinking it's his own. He sees the screen.  
'Oh, sorry Phil, I thought that phone was mine. Dan wants to know where you are!' Phil runs over and grabs the phone, but Liam has already seen his background image.  
'Too late, I already saw it. It's a good picture of me, if I do say so myself' Liam strikes a mock pose, and Phil throws a pillow at him. He has a quick conversation with Dan and then stuffs his phone in his pocket. He presses play on the DVD player and snuggles up next to Liam on the sofa. Their bodies fit together like a puzzle. They watch the film, sneaking kisses in here and there.

When the film finishes Phil reluctantly gets up to put Toy Story 2 in and Liam goes into the kitchen to get coke and popcorn. They both return to the sofa with their popcorn. Half way through the film Phil receives a text, but he ignores it. This situation is too perfect to let Dan ruin it.

* * *

_**Not a very good Segway to the next chapter but I want to publish this before I go to sleep, and I'm really tired! As usual R&R, I welcome any kind of criticism! Thanks for reading :D**_

_**~Georgie xox**_

_**P.S Follow my twitter! GeorgieDanosaur! **_


End file.
